Items
There are a list below of items found in the Hopeless Series and it's mini-series. Some of them change the series' progression both heavily and slightly. Captain's First Aid Kit - An intense medical kit that was found outside Reblon's crashed spaceship, likely to have flew out on impact. Looking inside reveals it has surgical stitches, antiseptic, local anesthetic, gauze, adhesive bandages, rubbing alcohol, emergency autoinjector, peroxide, splints, tweezers, medical gloves, metal scissors, artery clamp, antibiotics, surgical scalpel and cauterization matches. Reblon's Keys '''- Keys on a keychain worn by Reblon. There are at least three keys--the first to lock/unlock the ship's door, the second for the ship's interior cabinets and the third for the ship itself. The key does not fully turn on the spaceship, as it is only for the magneto switch. '''Didgeridoo - A tribal musical instrument used defaultly by carnivorous tribes. Spear - There have been multiple uses of spears being used by the survivors. Engineering Workbench - Something similar to a worktable you can find in a house garage, but bigger and with more capabilities. It comes with several features including a vice and a table saw which can cut to help make wooden structures faster than cutting wood by hand tools. The bench is also a better way for making just about any kinds of parts & utilities for the survivor camp. Ship Research Bench - For repairing just about anything big, there always needs to be a planning board first. The table does not only work as a planning bench, but it also mainly is for research about Reblon's crashed ship to better understand how it works for more accurate repairs and to reduce the risk of "mind error" occurrences when making repairs to the ship. It also has a movable glass magnifier attached to it when both extremely small & highly sophisticated drawings are required on a drafting page. Fuel Canister '''- These yellow metal canisters, also called Jerry Cans, are hand-held containers meant for portable storage of liquid fuels. They were looted from a tribe for the survivor camp to get a sufficient amount of fuel for Reblon's ship. It is not known why the tribe had first taken the fuel when they have no technologies to power. In the future of the series, because the fuel mission has already been done, the canisters might be used as scrap metal, for other fluid storage, or for other uses. '''8.5-incch 65ml Injection Gun w/ Selenide Centrynthephine - This large gun-shaped syringe was found, and was not built by anyone within the series. About 65ml of Selenide Centrynthephine is within the injector, an expensive, rarely-made chemical mixture used in highly-sophisticated medical situations and will most likely be fatal to a patient if not properly used. Temporary symptoms after usage include but are not limited to sweating, nausea, boils, sores, shingles, heart palpitations, pulmonary edema and potential ataxia. Such a substance must require the patient to undergo intense monitoring after exposure, and may be extremely difficult due to the lack of electronic medical monitoring equipment in the life of survival. The needle itself attached to this gun is approximately 8.5 inches long and has a white over-the-needle catheter to keep itself from bending during use. Because of such an irregular syringe, it will most likely cause tremendous pain during penetration. 9ml syringe w/ Enadurphia '''- Enadurphia is a common but addictive substance produced around the galaxy. Despite the fact that it has been classified as a narcotic, it is still sometimes legally used in medical situations to some non-sudden bodily pain and to relieve traumatized patients. It's chemical mixture is mostly natural, but slightly has some synthetic ingredients. This substance, however, is not a local anesthetic. It is bottled in a standard 9ml syringe. '''9ml syringe w/ 'Lakitosin '- Lakitosin is a rare, fully-synthetic antitoxin designed specifically for the removal of infections on limbs only and cannot be used on the torso, chest nor abdomen. Symptoms after usage may affect the infected limb's blood pressure, mobility and response time temporarily, but likely not anything life threatening. However, this medication can only be injected once in a patient's lifetime, as a slight amount of the substance will not dissolve within the body, causing overdosage after a second injection. Overdosage of this particular mixture will cause hypersensitivity; a scenario where the body's own immune system is triggered to attack it's own cells most likely until the patient's death. In fact, it has been lead to some homicide cases around the galaxy where perpetrators knew their victim had already taken the medication. It's a very rare substance, but not as rare as Selenide Centrnthephine. It is bottled in a standard 9ml syringe. Category:Lists